


A Litch's Tale

by OrderedChaos42



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderedChaos42/pseuds/OrderedChaos42
Summary: A short story of how one necromancer became a litch.





	A Litch's Tale

It all started outside a tavern at a job board and as a quick way of making some gold. Clearing out a giant spider infestation, finding a lost family member, whatever the job it was always the same eight who answered the call. After the first couple they all decided to band together, the more of them there were the bigger jobs they could take on and the more gold they could make. As the jobs became adventures what had once been an alliance of convenience became friendship and then became family.

Over the years the adventures slowed down and then stopped as each member of the party drifted onto their own path. But they never stopped being family. Letters were exchanged, carried by magic and mundane means. Before long letters proved to be too slow and enchanted mirrors where commissioned, crafted, and hung in all their homes so that weekly, sometimes daily, conversations could take place.

Then the unthinkable happened. A knife in the back killed Ashan as he walked home. Ashan had been the baby of the group, he had been barley of age on their first job, and his sudden death was a great shock to all. All the years he had ahead of him were now gone, cut short by the blade of a thief. The whole party came together to grieve and to build him a proper tomb next to Teshira’s mountain laboratory, one that they filled with his treasured possessions and other funerary gifts.

As the years passed death took more of Teshiras family from her and with each death a new tomb was built in the valley. One was a joint tomb for Ket and Mina, built in the style of a temple to the Foehammer the deity they both served in their own ways. Another was filled with secret chambers and traps that Inigo would have loved. Seven tombs in all, each one lovingly crafted and filled memories. The hardest tomb of all for Teshira to build was the one for Bester, her fellow necromancer. Bester had been killed by those who feared and misunderstood his magic. Even though he purposefully kept to himself, he was hunted down and killed by a group of people who saw what he did as evil. Teshira wept and raged for days when she discovered his fate, the two of them had been very close.

With all of her chosen family dead Teshira spent her days creating guardians and traps to protect their tombs. One day as she looked in the mirror and saw the first signs of old age on her elven face she realized that once she was dead there would be no one left to protect her family’s remains from grave robbers. So she spent months researching, then preparing and gathering the materials she’d need for the ritual she intended to undertake. Finally she had all she needed and began the complex ritual. Days passed and the ritual continued, Teshira never wavered in her decision despite the great effort and pain. Finally the ritual was complete and Teshira rose from the floor as newly formed lich ready to protect her family forever.


End file.
